Sweet Soul Music
"Sweet Soul Music" is a soul song, first released by Arthur Conley in 1967. Written by Conley and Otis Redding, it is based on the Sam Cooke song "Yeah Man" from his posthumous album Shake; the opening riff is a quote from Elmer Bernstein's score for the 1960 movie The Magnificent Seven. It reached the number two spot on both the Billboard Hot 100 and the Billboard R&B chart, and #7 on the UK Singles Chart.[2] J. W. Alexander, Sam Cooke's business partner, sued both Redding and Conley for plagiarizing the melody. A settlement was reached in which Cooke's name was added to the writer credits, and Otis Redding agreed to record some songs in the future from Kags Music, a Cooke – JW Alexander enterprise.[citation needed] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweet_Soul_Music# hide *1 Lyrics *2 Cover versions *3 References *4 External links Lyricshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Soul_Music&action=edit&section=1 edit The song is an homage to soul music. The following songs are mentioned in the lyrics: *"Going to a Go-Go" by The Miracles; the band is not explicitly mentioned. *"Love Is a Hurtin' Thing" by Lou Rawls *"Hold On, I'm Comin' " by Sam and Dave *"Mustang Sally" by Wilson Pickett *"Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa-Fa" by Otis Redding. A brief instrumental version of the chorus for the song is quoted, after Conley says the words "Hit it Otis". Additionally, James Brown is described as "the king of them all".[3] At the end of the song, Arthur Conley sings the lyrics: "Otis Redding got the feeling." Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sweet_Soul_Music&action=edit&section=2 edit "Sweet Soul Music" has been covered by the following groups and artists: *Johnny Hallyday on his 1967 album Johnny 67, in French under the title "La seule vraie musique" *James Brown on his 1968 album Live at the Apollo, Volume II *The Mohawks on their 1968 album The Champ *Dusty Springfield performed the song to close Show 4 of her ATV series It Must Be Dusty on May 29, 1968. She sang slightly altered lyrics, also giving "spotlight" to The Supremes and Aretha Franklin. *Ike and Tina Turner, on their 1971 album What You Hear Is What You Get: Live At Carnegie Hall, with vocals by Tina.[4] A cover of this song by Ike and Tina Turner also appears on the 2009 reissue ofThe Rolling Stones album Get Yer Ya-Ya's Out! The Rolling Stones in Concert *José Feliciano on his 1977 album Sweet Soul Music *The Jam on the b-side of their 1977 single "The Modern World" *Sam and Dave on their 1978 album The Original Soul Man *Hall & Oates performed the song live on tour between 1979 and 1983. *Rod Stewart (live) on the b-side of his 1991 single "The Motown Song" *Keith Frank on his 1996 album Only the Strong Survive *Jimmy Barnes on the 2004 re-issue of his album Soul Deep *John Farnham and Tom Jones on their 2005 concert John Farnham & Tom Jones – Together in Concert *The song is part of the final medley in the 1967 live album Martha and the Vandellas Live! *Bruce Springsteen & The E Street Band (Live- Madison Square Garden November 8, 2009)[5] Category:1967 singles